Fight for Love
by kamikaze-bulma
Summary: I FINALLY UPLOADED IT! Anyways, it's basically my idea of how Veggie turned SSJ, thanks to the person that made it possible! R


AN: OH MY! It's been like forever, hasn't it? *checks her watch* Just about! Yahoo! Well,  
I hope I didn't leave all you hangin *hears more crickets* Ahem... well then, on with the  
fic? Yes, on with the fic! It's a B/V, and I dunno if it's original, but I know I've never read  
anything like it before, and I really enjoyed writing it! I love reviews, so if you don't, you  
will make me cry! *snivvles* This story takes place during the three years the warriors had  
to train, and for the ones that wanted it, this is a fic with ACTION! No, not that type...  
dirty minds!!! *tsk!*  
  
  
Fight for Love- Part 1  
  
This was not the first, second, nor the third time he came to her. Something  
mysterious kept him coming back for more of her, or maybe it was the fact that her room  
was a haven away from reality. Even Bulma, despite their differences, noticed how their  
rage towards each other began a complicated cycle for them to find one another.  
  
On the contrary to Vegeta's wishes, tonight he would strictly obey only her deepest  
desires. Although he didn't want to admit to himself that this feeling is more than  
hormones, but he was absolutely madly in... no, not love, but something he could relate  
to... with this blue haired maiden.  
  
Untying the black sash that once held his robe loosely close to his body, he slowly  
but casually shrugged it off his shoulders. He climbed carefully onto the downy bed with  
her and began to kiss her ever so gently leaving her breathless after the very first contact.  
Bulma coyly let her hands do what even she was embarrassed to say out loud, while his  
luscious lips discovered other places leaving a trail of moistened kisses and nips down her  
neck.  
  
The cool summer breeze drifted past the satin curtains and through the crevasses  
between their bodies which instantly signified to Vegeta he was too far away from Bulma  
physically, but he knew these late-night-only visits were just like the wind, drifting away  
and less occurring. He also knew three little words that mean so much to human women,  
which if uttered to her, would either bring their love to new, extraordinary heights, or  
shove them away completely. But either way, they would be bonded forever if not a word  
was ever spoken again between the two.  
  
Sensual minutes passed as he finally and tantalizingly made his way to her midriff.  
She shifted under his hold knowing that she wanted all of him, but she had a feeling this  
was not the way, not tonight.  
  
"Vegeta," whispered Bulma, shattering the blissful sound of silence. He didn't  
move his body, but his charcoal eyes found their way to her own. "I want you to hold me,"  
she said softly.   
  
His usual frown disintegrated into a sort of warm smile, which made her feel guilty  
inside. Vegeta ascended beside Bulma and proceeded to lie on his side. She reached out  
and slowly used her fingernails to trace the defined outline of his brow, looking into his  
pure black eyes as if she was intently listening to every word he had to say. Tonight she  
just wanted to touch, to get to know every inch of this valiant warrior. He quickly  
responded by running his fingers through her silky strands, which sent an instant chill  
through her body.  
  
Bulma collapsed towards him and buried her head into his chest. She so badly  
wanted to splurge out the deepest, darkest secret she possessed. Just feeling him close to  
her made her fear of reality disappear, but only for that moment. As long as he didn't  
know, she was safe, but she knew that the time had to come, very soon.   
  
Obeying her wishes, he wrapped his muscular arms around her naked flesh and  
pulled her as close as he could without injuring her. They laid there entwined with one  
another for a couple of minutes until he felt a drop of water on his chest. Vegeta slightly  
pushed her away to investigate and when he looked at her face, he saw a trail of tears on  
her milky face, and a few drops on the white sheets. In her sleeping state he could still tell  
she was troubled with something, or someone. He prayed to Kami that it was not him that  
purged pain out of her beautiful crystalline eyes.  
  
Throughout the night, he laid beside her as if protecting her from some unknown  
force. He felt as though he needed to be there for her, although he knew that she would  
never understand if he completely changed. He knew she would never comprehend that he  
could, and would, change for her. In order for things to be normal, occurrences would  
have to stay exactly according to the status quo. This was not hard for the Prince, but was  
against his heart.  
  
  
In the morning, Bulma awoke sprawled across a usual vacant bed. Of course  
Vegeta was off training himself like every morning. It was like a Saiyajin need; they had to  
train incessantly all hours of the day, like it gave them a sense of security.  
  
She yawned while she descended down the stairs. Her mother was cooking as  
usual, the gigantic house hushed for the lack of people.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, the almighty Prince found himself training. He was unable to  
concentrate, therefore much more susceptible to injuries. What had made her cry? It was  
not that pitiful human of hers, he hasn't been around since they broke up weeks ago.  
Perhaps it was a personal conflict, or maybe the dumb novels she had recently started to  
read. Whatever the situation, he couldn't find himself to concentrate on the invigorating  
training session. With complete disappointment in himself, he withdrew from this futile  
session. His mind was in too many places at once for him to focus on becoming the  
ultimate warrior, a Super Saiyajin of course.  
  
The slightly broken capsule door slid open as he trudged out into the grassy path  
towards the house. As he wiped himself of the excess sweat that drenched his body, a  
sharp blinding light stopped him dead in his tracks. A nearby tree blew up, nearly  
damaging the house. Nonchalantly, Vegeta turned to his right to find the source of the ki  
blast. Out of instant fear, his eyes widened and only a small amount of oxygen was  
permitted through his tightened throat.  
  
"Why, Prince Vegeta, why the surprised look? Aren't you happy to see me?" a  
large dark man chuckled, seemingly in amusement to Vegeta's reaction. Vegeta tried to  
speak but only small movements of his lips emerged. Deep inside, a rage from eons ago  
began to flare beneath his look of bewilderment. The man stood at least 7 foot in stature,  
short black hair glistened of blue highlights; his body only next to as built as Vegeta's, but  
still managed to send fear through his nerves. The man's impeccable green eyes shown  
perfectly in contrast to his tanned skin. He stood in saiyajin armor which suited his body  
very well.  
  
Storming over to the window in extreme anger, Bulma pulled back the shades and  
lifted the window. She saw Vegeta standing there looking the opposite direction.  
  
"VEGETA!" she screamed, obviously adequate enough to even get the stranger's  
attention. Both the men dropped their defenses to stare at the noisy woman. Without  
wasting any more time, she stormed out the front door and over Vegeta, evidently to  
blame him for the defacement of her property once again.  
  
"How do you plan to explain yourself this time? Is it just because this whole place  
belongs to me that you feel the need to destroy everything?!" she screamed, her arms  
flailing everywhere. The intruder laughed at this sight.  
  
"A Prince taking orders from a human? A woman at that?"  
  
"And who are you? I don't think anyone asked you to speak, now be gone! As for  
you..." she turned to the prince red with rage.  
  
"Is this your mate?" the man asked.  
  
"Why of course not! That's an absurd assertion," Vegeta retorted, slightly shoving  
Bulma away. She stood astonished at his statement. She didn't understand why he claimed  
an idea on the contrary. Her face washed over with hurt as she calmly hugged herself,  
looking away from the situation.  
  
"She's my maid, nothing more," he shot back.  
  
"You're letting maids carry your offspring now dear Prince? How... primitive,"  
Balthasar said with a smile.  
  
Vegeta stood in shock for the second time within the past 5 minutes. 'Offspring?'  
he thought to himself. He quickly turned to Bulma and examined her from head to toe.  
Yes, there was the power Balthasar was obviously sensing. Bulma was pregnant with his  
child! The new information caught him off guard, almost like a quick punch to the gut, but  
he had to deal with one problem at a time.  
  
"What business do you have on this planet Balthasar?" he angrily said, trying to  
relax his taut muscles.   
  
"To kill you of course. I've been sent the terrific news that Frieza is gone, and we  
all know he is the one who kept you safe from me. So what do you say? Let's go," he  
smiled evilly.   
  
It had been almost a year since Vegeta commenced in any sort of combat, even a  
spar against another person. Despite all his continual training, he was far too rusty to fight  
Balthasar. In the back of his arrogant mind, he knew he could not fight him and expect to  
win.  
  
"Now is not the time, nor the place. I have other trysts to attend to, and most of all  
you are not worth my time. So do me a favor and take your good-for-nothing hide away  
from my property before I am forced to do so," Vegeta growled at his contender.  
  
"Whatever Prince Vegeta," he mocked. "just watch your back."  
  
Balthasar flew off towards the forest. Vegeta knew that he would be back, but he  
was far too strong to defeat at this point in time.  
  
"Vegeta... can you possibly explain this to me?" Bulma timidly said. He gazed at  
her, careful not to glare daggers despite the explaining she had to do, this was not only her  
fault.  
  
"If you feel you need to know," he frowned. "yes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Break Time!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Just a little AN... For the love of *points to a goldfish* THIS! *grabs it and shakes it  
incessantly* For the love of this goldfish: PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE!  
OOOOHHH! And a little quick trivia here: 10 extra credit points for anyone who can  
correctly guess where the name Balthasar came from! (Hint: it's from a t.v. show; a  
character that just happens to have *the* most gorgeous eyes on the planet! I think that  
just gave it away...;) ON WITH THE FIC!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta walked side by side into the house, surprisingly without anywords of insult.   
Vegeta haphazardly walked towards his mate's room, which in turn she followed.  
  
"Vegeta, I know..." Bulma condoled.  
  
"No you don't!" he shouted. She winced at his tone, knowing she should have told  
him, not some guy. She should have told him last night at the appropriate time, this was  
not fair the way he found out.   
  
"Do you have any idea this has done to me?!"  
  
"I can't even begin to fathom, but listen! I didn't crawl on top of myself, you  
know," she bellowed back, tears trying to find their way to the surface. He took a quick  
look at her when he noticed the change in her tone. "We need to talk about this whether  
you like it or not."  
  
He was feeling so much at this moment, there was no possible way to express them  
through simple mortal words. He wanted to just scream and let the world know that he  
was besieged with so much, Balthazar would surely kill him. But most importantly, Bulma  
was pregnant.... with his child. He couldn't decide on a certain emotion; he didn't know if  
he was angry, happy, or even fearful that because of their association with him that they  
were both in danger.  
  
"Shhhh," he calmed her. "just come here." He made his way over to her and slowly  
put his arms around the frail woman. She was surprised by his sudden mood swing. Other  
than fight this outburst of emotion, she placed her arms around him in return and they  
stood like that for minutes, which felt like hours.  
  
As he held this woman, he began to sense the slowly growing child within her  
womb. He felt so foolish for not being able to sense this power earlier. The thought finally  
began to sink in, play time was over and now he was going to become a father. Without  
the ability to think for anyone other than himself, there was no way that he could possibly  
put aside his needs for any child.   
  
"So you're not mad?" she whispered to him, tediously raising her eyes to meet his.  
He could not honestly answer her without showing anger. Although he wasn't mad, he  
mostly blamed her for this incident, but he also had a part in this dilemma. He had to be  
the one to put his foot down and make the realizations for both of them.  
  
Without ever answering her question, he tenderly kissed her. Bulma found herself  
astonished once again by his behavior, but she didn't want to rain on this magical moment.  
He tore away from her and began to walk towards their balcony.  
  
"You probably won't hear from me again," he started, his voice cracking. "Don't  
wait up for me tonight."  
  
"But, Vegeta! You can't do this to me!" she yelled. Anyone in the house could hear  
her. "If you leave, I'll... I'll," she began to cry again.  
  
"You'll what?" he questioned. "Kill yourself? I'm not worth your life, so don't  
threaten me."  
  
"If you leave, your child will have nothing to do with you, nor will you ever  
associate with him. If you can't be there for me, there's no reason why you should dare  
come around again." she flamed through her sorrow. "Go."  
  
Usually, he would have just left without worrying about the consequences, but  
now they were set out for him. He had a choice, leave to protect them, or stay and be their  
downfall. He shut his eyes with pain, he knew how unfair the choices presented to him  
were, but he had to do what was right.  
  
"Wait! Are you running from him?" Bulma asked, obviously trying to get  
somewhere.  
  
"Of course not, who do you think I am?" he growled back. "I need to train in order  
to beat him."  
  
"You know the outcome of this already! I sensed it in your eyes, he's much  
stronger than you! Run and I'll run with you," she subtly begged. "Please..."  
  
Her eyes opened wide as she watched him amber to the window and unlock the  
balcony door. A choke escaped her throat as he opened the door and trudge to the  
banister.  
  
"I hope you're satisfied with your choice Vegeta. I don't want to ever see your  
worthless face ever again," Bulma hissed. He powered up and blindly shot out into the  
cloudy mid-afternoon sky.   
  
"Don't you ever come back around here, do you hear me?!" she screamed while  
running out the door, the banister catching her before she ran off of the balcony.  
  
  
The surrounding clouds began to fuse creating a very serious thunderstorm. It  
began to rain lightly, but the rain didn't bring any relief to his burning skin. While almost  
powered up to his maximum, florescent colors enveloped his being, scorching his skin  
without avail. The thoughts that flooded his mind was enough to drain out the pain his  
body was feeling. Tying in the events that happened yesterday night while he held her in  
bed with the events that revealed deep secrets today gave him a sudden realization.. She  
knew he would overreact, she knew there was no way out. Bulma was obviously thinking  
of the child's well-being when she decided not to tell him about their predicament. The  
only way that they were insured to be safe was to get away, far away as to not jeopardize  
their safety. Even though no one could possibly see it as noble this way, but this was the  
only route that would not only save her, but their unborn child as well.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Capsule Corp., Bulma was sulking around the house with the  
shame that only increased the moment Vegeta walked out the door. She would have a  
bastard for a child, which shamed him as well. The doorbell rang, which abruptly  
interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She slowly walked to the door as the bell rang impatiently once again which  
enraged her. As she twisted the door knob, she sighed deeply and exhaled like she had  
been struck. Within a blink of an eye, the visitor snatched Bulma in his arms, and covered  
her mouth to keep her from screaming. He gave a low evil laugh as he took off into the  
summer sky.  
  
In the process of flying Bulma to his designated area, she put up a good fight for a  
human woman. The only thing he could possibly do to stop her from hurting herself was  
to knock her unconscious.  
  
"Vegeta certainly chose an attractive mate," smirked Balthasar as they came to a  
sudden stop.  
  
Night slowly began to set in as he placed her delicate body on the grassy plain.  
Shadows that once gave a nuance of contrast became the dominant shade. Stars  
illuminated the moonless sky which hid them well. The man sat by Bulma and studied his  
surroundings.  
  
"That prince never had much taste, this planet is too quaint for my liking," he  
mumbled to himself. "and you." He reached out to her and slightly shook her, enough to  
wake her up. She moaned a bit and twitched a little, signaling she was coming to. Bulma  
used all of her strength to pull herself to a sitting position.  
  
"What in the world..." she rubbed her head roughly, obviously in pain. Her eyes  
flew open when her vision became clear. She unconsciously pointed at him swallowing  
hard. "Where are we? What have you done to Vegeta?!"  
  
"Absolutely nothing, at least not yet. I can be convinced if you try hard enough,"  
he smirked. A look of horror washed over her face as she tried to climb to her feet.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he frowned. "Sit!" Frightened by his  
authoritative voice, her legs gave out causing her to fall back to the ground. She crossed  
her arms, pouting of course, and annoyingly exhaling.  
  
"So, what's your reason for kidnapping me?" she said. Bulma decided if she was  
going to be held captive, she wasn't going to be scared the whole time, at least not in this  
man's eyes. He observed her carefully, discovering little by little why she caught the  
Prince's eye.  
  
"A simple plan really," he began. "Once the Prince finds that you are gone, he'll  
immediately know that I've done something to you. It's the only way he'll fight me."  
  
"And if he doesn't come?" she snapped.  
  
"If he doesn't come? Why, you'll die of course. Did you think I would keep you  
around? What is a pregnant human woman worth to me?" he laughed to himself.  
  
"You better get ready to kill me then, I'm sure he couldn't care either way," she  
stuck her nose in the air and looked the other way. He was stunned by her response.  
  
"Either you're right or you're very insolent. We'll find out." Balthasar laid back and  
closed his eyes.  
  
"What is your name?" Bulma interrupted his rest.  
  
"Enough with the questions! You'll find yourself a grave woman sooner than you  
think if you don't shut up," he growled at her. Bulma frowned at his stubbornness, she  
knew he wouldn't kill her if he wanted to get what he was after. He in turn was pretty  
pissed. When he wanted to battle Vegeta, he didn't think that he would have to first fight  
with his mate.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma was feeling a little uneasy inside. She desperately hoped that  
Vegeta would save her, but she knew he wouldn't. She tried to keep herself calm although  
she knew this was definitely the end for her.   
  
Bulma looked over to her abductor to only see that he was sound asleep, or so she  
thought. She slowly climbed to her feet snapping a twig in the process. Her heart was  
pounding incessantly as she stood in place for a few seconds as not to startle Balthasar.   
When she thought that enough time had passed, she began to walk backwards, keeping  
her eyes on him until she thought she was far enough away from him. Fear consumed her  
every move as she hauled to a dead sprint for her life. Breathing harder than she ever had  
in her life, she screamed. His indistinct figure appeared in front of her, stopping her in her  
tracks.  
  
"Tsk tsk, why don't humans listen?" he rolled his eyes. "Did you really think that I  
wouldn't sense you trying to leave? Pitiful woman."  
  
"Just leave me alone! Go fight Vegeta, I have nothing to do with him or with this  
predicament!" she cried, tears evident in her eyes.   
  
"Oh but you do, you do," he evilly smirked, strolling to her. He quickly and  
forcefully grabbed her shoulders and shoved her to the ground. "You're my amusement."  
  
"VEGETA!" she screamed knowing that he couldn't possibly hear her.  
  
  
Miles away, a training Vegeta was thrown to the ground by an unknown force. His  
head throbbed with intense pain as he heard his mate's scream in his mind. He stumbled to  
his feet feeling his heart pound, almost forcing itself out of his chest.  
  
"B-bulma..." he stuttered. "he's got Bulma!" Vegeta powered up fearfully and  
angrily knowing that his plan went very wrong.  
  
  
"Your prince couldn't save you even if he were here watching. Besides, you said he  
wouldn't care," he held her down, covering her mouth so she couldn't yell again. She  
grimaced and quickly bit down on his hand making him jerk away.  
  
"He'll be here, you'll see," she whimpered, pain pulsated throughout her body  
because of his body weight on hers. Blood trickled off of Balthasar's hand as he glanced  
back at her face.  
  
"You bitch," he scowled, drew back and hit her across the face. Complete agony  
flushed over her body as he struck her a second time.  
  
"Vegeta will live on and kill you if you kill me, his rage will kill you!" she spat in  
his face, her own blood misting his skin. Power surged through her body from a strange  
origin, her womb, and to her arms where she launched Balthasar off of her. Breathing  
uncontrollably, Bulma looked at her hands bewitched as what had just happened.  
Balthasar, now furious, stormed at her.  
  
"I'm not one bit scared of that weakling," he shouted. "That's one strong child  
you're harboring. Half-breed." He was merely inches away from her when out of nowhere,  
a punch landed on Balthasar's face. He toppled to the ground. Joy overwhelmed Bulma as  
the person became clear.  
  
"I-m... I mean... uh, oh my Kami, I've never been so happy to see you Vegeta!" she  
cried as she ran towards him. Her arms flew around him, her body clinging to his like she  
never wanted to let him go again. He placed a single arm around her waist while he  
examined her appearance. She certainly had taken a beating from Balthasar, blood seeping  
from her split lip. Bruises seemed to be forming all over her body, almost everywhere he  
touched her. Her torn shirt indicated he wanted to do more than just hold her captive.  
  
Shocked, Balthasar arose to his feet once again.  
  
"I guess I was wrong, you do care about your human maid," he smirked, spitting  
out some tainted spit. Vegeta scowled at his opponent, holding Bulma closer. "Geeze, this  
is going nowhere."  
  
Balthasar squinted at Bulma, concentrating on her chest area. Without giving  
either of them time to react a light escaped his eyes, piercing her right lung. She hunched  
over in pain, her lung filling with blood. Vegeta gasped as her hold on him diminished. She  
fell to the ground gracefully as she began to cough violently.   
  
Vegeta collapsed at her side holding her head up while wrapping his arm around  
her midriff.  
  
"Heh, well, this didn't work out like I thought it would," she smiled at him, heaving  
slightly. "Do me a favor," she coughed out.  
  
"Save your strength," Vegeta commanded.  
  
"Even at the time of my death you still boss me around," she laughed. "I have  
something to say to you: I never regret getting to know you, I'm actually glad that I didn't  
give up on you. I'm sorry that I had to be another pawn in your life."  
  
"Stop this, you were never a pawn. Now stop you senseless talking," he said. As  
he held her, he noticed her ki quickly falling.  
  
"I love you," she shuttered. Her eyes reinforced her last statement, but then closed.  
When her ki was gone, his heart stopped. He placed his hand on her stomach where he felt  
the child die.  
  
They were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Break Time!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: I cannot thank the person who wrote this half for me enough!!! If you were here, I'd  
grovel at your feet! Well, he wrote this half for me and it is just great! The fight hasn't  
exactly commenced quite yet, but it will, I promise!  
  
Fight for Love- Part 2  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta, ravaged by an inner emotion, looked upon the still form of Bulma with glazed  
eyes. He held in any sound that fought to escape him, gathering all the fury, sadness...  
hopelessness that was building within him like a cyclone trapped within his chest, spinning  
and tearing at his soul.   
  
They were just more than lovers; she became a part of him, a part that gave him life once  
again, a part that kept him alive. She made him complete in every way, her inner beauty  
still captured in his mind. Slowly sliding his gaze from the now peaceful form of his love,  
his cool and falsely composed eyes shifted to the grinning figure who stood with his arms  
folded. Seven feet of silhouette stood in front of him, Balthasar's features completely  
covered in the dark night.  
  
With lethargic movement, Vegeta slid his gaze back to Bulma, his arms slowly encircled  
his love as he picked her up, walking with his back turned to his opponent to a clearing  
with the wood where he, in respect for the silent body of Bulma and his unborn child,  
dropped to his knees and began to claw, as not to make a loud sound with a ki blast, at the  
earth to create a hole, a ditch, a grave.   
  
The thought struck him almost as hard as hard as Balthasar's foot as the tall Saiyajin  
dashed from behind swinging an almost tree trunk sized leg into Vegeta's neck which sent  
him tumbling to the left with a dust cloud erupting behind him.  
  
"You should never turn your back on me!" roared Balthasar waving a fist in his typical  
pantomime fashion. He looked down upon the blue haired beauty and almost felt a pang of  
regret. Opening his hand, he blasted a large grave where Vegeta had been scratching at the  
earth and softly picked the frail body up, cradling it to his chest, the nearest to a woman he  
had been in years. His movements were more unsure, wondering why he was doing this.  
  
From the undergrowth and explosion of a blue flame sent the foliage tumbling away from  
his clenched body as Vegeta stood with a fevered expression.  
  
"Get off her!" he screamed and raced forward, his feet not touching the ground. He aimed  
a flying kick for the unconcerned face of the bastard holding his angel, but Balthasar  
simply swayed, Vegeta missing his target by mere inches. Unfazed, he spun mid-air, his  
blue aura still matching his training garments and rushed once more for his opponent with  
his hands clenched, ready to swing an axe blow to Balthasar. Expecting this, Balthasar  
dropped the body and spun. Vegeta's eyes shifted to Bulma and in that instant, he knew  
that he had been outsmarted to change his view. Balthasar phased a few feet to Vegeta's  
left avoiding the axe blow and moved in swiftly with a ham sized fist buried into Vegeta's  
stomach. Vegeta gave out a gurgled cry, his eyes still on Bulma. Vegeta hung upon  
Balthasar's arm like a coat upon a rack and tastelessly, Balthasar whispered some  
obscenity referring to his dead mate.  
  
Erupting once more, with his arms held out, fists clenched and body spasming, Vegeta  
sent Balthasar tumbling back with a shocked expression from the gust supplied by the  
renewed aura. With excellent discipline, Balthasar endured the rest of the power up phase,  
his pure jet black hair billowing in the unnatural wind.  
  
"Very pretty," snorted Balthasar. Vegeta's feet touched the ground. He stood with his  
body facing Bulma, his head turned, glaring upon Balthasar. Much to his own digest,  
Vegeta had to wrap an arm around his waist.  
  
"Yes, she was..." replied Vegeta.  
  
"I meant..." snapped Balthasar who was interrupted as Vegeta lashed forward with a flurry  
of vicious punches in quick succession, most connecting even with Balthasar trying to  
block. Vegeta, ignoring his pain, continued with the assault until his fist slashed the air.  
Balthasar had gathered enough energy to phase! Vegeta threw his foot back as he turned,  
but Balthasar was already back at the body of Bulma, dropping her into her grave.  
  
"Why?!" roared Vegeta in frustration and held his hands out, gathering energy for the Big  
Bang Attack. Balthasar dropped the body into the grave and turned to face Vegeta.  
  
"You have my undivided attention now, Prince," he sneered. "I put your baby to bed..."  
  
Vegeta snapped. The air around him cracked with energy, the cloth garments burnt upon  
his skin, the bruise to his neck and stomach immaterial as he felt the cyclone escape,  
almost like vomiting, it rushed from him causing his body to double over and then arch  
back. Agony took over as Vegeta felt himself swimming, the Big Bang faltered and  
through watery vision, it looked like Balthasar was worried. Like claws of fire upon his  
back, a golden spark rushed up his spine, his hair panging gold for the briefest of  
moments, the pain caused by the flash made Vegeta want to collapse. His neck and arms  
bulged and Vegeta felt like he would burst from the intense emotion. Lights dances before  
his eyes like a headache beyond anything he had ever experienced. From his lips screamed  
almost desperately the name, "Bulma!" and then it was over.  
  
A cold sweat was the after effect. Vegeta dropped to his knees again, gasping for breath.  
From the ground, he looked up at the figure before him, panic evident on his opponent's  
face. Vegeta smiled and then stood up.  
  
Terror flared through Balthasar as she stumbled back. Vegeta stood, still looking  
exhausted but wrapped in a golden aura. Balthasar could feel the power; it hurt.   
  
"How can you?! What are you...?!" Balthasar's words tumbled out in disjoined sentences.  
Vegeta was grinning. There was not an ounce of humor in the grin, just pure hatred. In  
that second, Balthasar knew it was over. He had pushed the Saiyajin Prince further than he  
could ever have imagined. He had murdered his lover. With Saiyajin blood running  
through him also, Balthasar would not back down.  
  
He had come for a fight, and with a grim realization, he knew, a fight was what he was  
about to get. Balthasar dug his feet into the ground and clenched his fists at his hips letting  
a slow and quite growl emerge from his slightly parted lips. He hoped the evident  
exhaustion on Vegeta's face had spread throughout his body and was not just a visage. He  
felt his own power slowly creeping to levels he would not expected, obviously driven by  
fear.  
  
"Dont worry, Vegeta," Balthasar growled with unexpected defiance. "I'll let you join her soon."   
With that he rushed forward with his arm held high, ready to chop down. Time seemed to  
pass slowly as he approched. Vegeta completely lost the grim smile, he was hardly paying   
attention to the violent advance stuck between conflicting sadness and elation.  
  
Was he a super saiyajin? He was interrupted as a rush of air slashed by his face. Without   
realizing, he had side-stepped the attack but Balthasar still came forward with solid fists like  
granite attemptingto connect. None did. Vegeta swooped low under a right hook and brought  
his own fist up into Balthasar's ribs and he felt the juddering stop of his opponent.  
  
"I truly AM a super saiyajin!" roared Vegeta, battle lust surging. He lashed a playfull slap across  
Balthasar's face but still not realising his potential Balthasar returned a vicious head-butt that was  
more stunning than painful. He stepped back bringing his gloved hand to rub at his face, the   
scent of Bulma upon the material. His power momentarily died off, the golden flame faltering like a   
candle in the wind. Balthasar's keen battle instinct sent him forward with and heavy handed double   
fisted swipe, connecting perfectly upon the preoccupied Vegeta who was dashed to the ground.   
  
"Nothing special, I see," grunted Balthasar and make his was casually to Vegeta's side. Vegeta   
blasted into the air, startling Balthazar who immediatly followed. Using his new found speed,   
Vegeta in mid air made a wide circle retracing his steps and ended up behind Balthazar again.  
  
He chuckled loud enough for Balthasar to hear. "My my....You are slow." Vegeta signalled that   
Balthasarshould advance again with a slow wave of his hand. His oppenent was more than happy   
to oblige, confidence seeping back into his musclular frame  
  
"Is this truly all the Super Saiyajin is?" asked Balthasar, the brisk wind cutting through his black hair.   
  
Vegeta smile again without a hint of mirth, "Oh no. Not by a long shot!" As if to emphisise the   
statement, he was upon the murderer of his other half once more. Determined to end the confrontation.  
Vegeta made no attempt to be speedy or tactical, all he wanted was to break Balthazar, to prove he was  
the superior Saiyajin. Savage punch was barely blocked with savage punch. Thunderous kick blocked  
by thunderous kick. The battle raged with a myriad of lights, illuminating the sky, each time the   
combatants clashed. Vegeta, silently became frustrated, he blocked a wild swipe while thinking, ''why   
on earth is he still alive?! Is my power still not great enough?!!'' As if sensing Vegeta's fury, Balthasar  
gave a loud laugh, most probably forced to irritate the Saiyajin even more.  
  
"This IS fun!" Vegeta lashed a boot to Balthasar's jaw but he went on, "Imagine my power when I reach  
your golden haired stage!" he laughed again and Vegeta felt something inside pop. And unleashed the  
cyclone once more....  
  
"This..." Vegeta screamed lashing again with a gloved fist, "Cannot..." He slammed his knee deep into   
the dazed Balthazar's groin, "EVER be..." he brought both fists down upon Balthazars neck, sending him  
spiralling to the ground, "Achieved by inferior...." Vegeta raised both of his hands above his head cupping   
them, "Saiyajins!" He threw his hands down, casting a blue energy blast to follow the injured saiyajin.  
  
Vegeta, still fully battle able watched the energy blast drift like a snowflake to the earth. Then, like a nuclear   
bomb, the explosion ripped into his vision. A searing white light flashed, burning like initial assencion.   
Then it was quiet...   
  
Vegeta floated down to the earth, feeling weary. The energy sapping transformation had taken its toll. The   
flames died much like the spirit of his love, Bulma. Suddenly he felt empty and walked to the crater, slowly.   
There was no need to rush. He looked down on the scorched form of his adversary. What had he achieved?   
Nothing. The body was still intact, the face twisted in agony. Vegeta considered discintergrating the body but   
was too tired. Too heavy. Forcing back a stinging in his eyes he made his way back to the forest to view his   
angel once more. His steps were slow, almost stumbling. He need'nt rush. There was no need to rush anymore.  
Not ever.   
  
~*~  
  
Over a month had passed since Bulma's demise. In that time lot, he had devoted every  
spare second to searching for the magical Dragon Balls. Hopefully he could wish her back  
to life, and their child. There was one little problem though... his wish may conflict with  
that of the Dragon's power. Either way, she had to come back... she just had to.  
  
With all seven of the tiny balls set into a circle, he sighed deeply, feeling his heart become  
complete once again. The balls began to flash, at first at their own pace, then  
simultaneous. The sky, once blue with life, began to turn black. The flashing lights then  
poured to a line of pure energy, shooting into the bright sky, circling in endless loops,  
rising to boundless heights. As the light began to take the shape of Shenlon, it began to  
flicker, where it finally burst, making Vegeta jump back to gaurd his eyes. When the light  
faded, Vegeta moved his arm to see the long, spiralling dragon.  
  
"Speak!" roared Shenlon. "Make your wish now!"  
  
Here it was. This was the sole reason he came to this planet in the first place. He stood  
there, his black collar shirt rustling with the powerful wind risen by the dragon's  
appearance, his unruly raven-black hair moved violently. His desperate quest for  
immortality would come to a close if he would only say it, he would become the ultimate  
warrior.  
  
"Bulma," escaped his lips, on the contrary to his thoughts.  
  
"I haven't got all day, do you have a wish or not?" the dragon bellowed, his voice booming  
across the black clouds in the sky.  
  
"Yes, I do..." Vegeta began. His eyes sadly dropped to the cement ground in front of him.  
"I wish... I wish Bulma was alive again."  
  
The dragon squinted evily at the being who summoned him. Shenlon's tiny arms weaved  
with the rest of his body.  
  
"It can be done!" he shouted, his eyes glowing blood red. The dragon floated for a  
moment and then bursted into the similar light once again, dissolving into the seven  
dragonballs he spent a whole month searching for. With a whizzing noise, the dragonballs  
turned into stone and shot in every direction into the world around him.   
  
Vegeta looked around frantically, and yet he could not find Bulma anywhere.  
  
"Of course," he smirked, life taking his eyes once again. He took off into the sky, to the  
Capsule Corp, ....home.  
  
  
Bulma sat astonished on her living room couch. Her last memory was of her in Vegeta's  
arms on a field, and was just about to die. Next thing she knew, she was sprawled across  
her bathtub, feeling just a twing of pain. Was that all a dream? No...  
  
The front door swung open with so much force that it broke off it's hinges. Startled,  
Bulma turned to the commotion to see...  
  
"Vegeta!" she cried, tears slowly developing in her azure eyes once again. No emotion  
showed upon his face although he could feel his heart continually skip beats. A smirk  
consumed his lips, his eyes becoming filled with emotion bottled inside. Forcing himself to  
conceal his feelings, he calmly took a step in her direction, his whole body shaking. She  
knew that he was far too proud to admit he wasted his one wish on her, but she couldn't  
believe that he would do this... for her.  
  
Without warning, she sprinted to him, her arms open as she ran into him, her arms  
wrapping around his waist not wanting to let go. His eyes opened wide as she hit him with  
such force that she knocked them over. With a thud, they hit the floor, but he didn't mind,  
not in the least.  
  
No words could describe how either of them felt in that instant. Bulma then noticed that   
feeling in her stomach wasn't there anymore...  
  
She grasped his hand and placed it upon her middrift, gazing into his charcoal eyes. He  
instantly knew what she was implying, but he couldn't sense anything as well. A look of  
hurt washed over his face, though he had her back, their child wasn't. He parted his lips to  
console the both of them when she silenced him with a touch of her finger.  
  
"Shhh..." she smiled. He sighed feeling happiness, something he hadn't felt in so long. Her  
smile seemed to solve everything that was wrong in the world. "That doesn't mean it's the  
end, we can always try again."  
  
Relief and sorrow flooded his eyes, but her answer was a simple kiss. How he had missed  
her lips, her smile, her face; just her. Today would mark the beginning of something new...  
something he alone decided to do, together.  
  
  
AN: Well, there it is! WOO! I have a few things to say now that it's over. I would like to thank  
a special person who helped me. He's an extremely gifted author, and he deserves all the  
reviews in the world! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And to all you readers out there: REVIEW!  
Reviews motivate me to write more (actually, it makes anyone happy), and I'd like to hear  
all the comments and other stuff from you readers! Thanks so much for reading! Now, go  
on.... review! You know you want to! And, the bonus points for the trivia goes to:  
animekitten but she actually gets 50 points (for what, I don't know), GOOD JOB for out   
witting me!  
  
~End~ ;) 


End file.
